El lobo y la cortesana
by Ainhoa11
Summary: Desde que fuera herido en su brazo, Sannan ha entrado en una profunda depresión. Engañado por sus compañeros, quienes intentan animarlo, conoce a la cortesana Akesato, una mujer marcada por sus propios demonios. Dos personas que cambiarán la vida del otro como jamás pudieron imaginarlo.
1. Hokkaido, Enero 1915

Hakuouki no me pertenece. Los personajes originales y la trama son mías. Lo que está entre comillas son pensamientos del personaje.

* * *

HOKKAIDO, ENERO 1915

Para el fallecido el momento de morir resulta irrelevante. Pero para sus dolientes, un funeral en pleno mes de enero, es por lo mínimo un tormento. El viaje desde Tokio, antiguo Edo, hasta la prefectura de Hokkaido, es de por sí pesado. Trescientas millas me separan de mi destino. Trescientas millas que se sienten como tres mil, debido al gélido clima.

En otra época haber intentado realizar este viaje hubiese sido imposible, más para alguien de mi edad, que ya son setenta y seis años. Pero esta maravilla llamada tren hace que un viaje que hubiese tomado semanas se haga en tan sólo diecisiete horas.

Además no me encuentro sola. Mi querida Sayumi, la menor de mis nietas, quien con sus dieciséis años cumplidos, decidió acompañarme.

\- ¿Cuánto más falta Obaasan?

̶- Cuatro horas.

̶- Estoy adolorida. Este viaje es horriblemente largo.

̶- Me parece recordar, que fuiste tú quien insistió en acompañarme. Te dije que yo, perfectamente, podía ir sola.

-̶ Obaasan, no se ofenda pero usted ya no es tan joven como antes.

-̶ Pues a mis setenta y seis años, soporto el viaje mejor que una niña de dieciséis años.

̶- Obaasan, yo ya soy una mujer, ya estás igual que mi madre.

-̶ Las mujeres no se quejan como niñitas.

Sayumi iba a protestar, pero sólo pudo emitir un resoplo para dejar escapar su frustración.

"Ser una mujer. Mi querida Sayumi, si hubieses visto como era yo a mis dieciséis años, desearías con todo tu corazón seguir siendo la niña pequeña de tu madre y tu abuela".

-̶ Obaasan –dijo Sayumi sacando a su abuela de sus pensamientos- no recuerdo que alguna vez hayas mencionado a la familia Sugimura de Otaru.

̶- Eso es porque sólo conocí a un miembro de esa familia.

-̶ Sí al difunto Sugimura Yoshie. No vamos a llegar al entierro, Obaasan, ¿vamos a visitar a la familia entonces?

-̶ No, ellos no me conocen.

-̶ Pero entonces, ¿cómo conocías a Sugimura Yoshie?

Imágenes de un periodo tumultuoso se agolpaban en la cabeza de la anciana. "Esta niña jamás podrá imaginar cómo fue ver el ocaso de una era y el inicio de otra. Y ruego de todo corazón que ni ella ni sus hijos ni nietos lleguen a conocer una época de violencia como esa."

̶- Lo conocí antes que él formase parte de esa familia.

̶- Obaasan, cómo quisiera conocer más de tu pasado. Nunca hablas de ello.

̶ - Ustedes los jóvenes están influenciados por esta nueva era tan moderna. Eres muy joven aún Sayumi-chan. Un día comprenderás que toda mujer tiene un pasado que no quiere revelar. Son memorias tan propias, que no se puede compartir.

̶ - ¿Era tu enamorado, Obaasan?

La mujer estalló en risa. Si la madre de Sayumi la hubiese escuchado le habría dado una bofetada y un sermón por irrespetuosa. Pero esa era una de las ventajas de las abuelas, las imprudencias juveniles recibidas a esta edad, eran una brisa de aire fresco.

-̶ Estoy segura que el buen Sugimura-san se habría sentido honrado. Pero para que te quites esas ideas tontas de la cabeza, él fue un buen amigo.

La imagen de los dos en plena juventud corriendo tomados de la mano por las calles de Kioto cruzó por su mente nuevamente.

"Tan sólo por lo que hizo aquel día, le estaré por siempre agradecida".

Sayumi veía por la ventana los árboles desnudos y la tierra cubierta por una sábana blanca de nieve.

-̶ Entonces si no vamos a ver a la familia, ¿qué piensas hacer?

̶- Iré a presentar mis respetos a la tumba de mi amigo.

-̶ ¿Sola?

-̶ Alguien más nos va a buscar a la posada y nos llevará allá. Eso claro si quieres acompañarme y soportar el frío invernal.

̶ ¿Quién nos va a buscar? ¿Otro amigo de tu misterioso pasado, Obaasan?

-̶ Así es.

-̶ Obaasan eres una caja de misterios.

Finalmente Sayumi se quedó dormida por el movimiento oscilante del tren. La señora había mantenido el contacto con Sugimura Yoshie, mucho después de que los acontecimientos que marcaron el inicio de la era Meiji finalizaran. Si su nieta supiese quienes eran sus amigos, se daría cuenta que tras la cubierta de su abuela, se encuentra la historia de una mujer que conoció a un grupo de hombres que el tiempo los convertiría en leyenda.

Por fin el largo viaje llegaba a su fin. Las dos mujeres se abrigaron bien. Aun así al abrirse las puertas del tren el helado aire de Hokkaido las hizo estremecerse. Ella jamás pensó regresar a la tierra que la vio nacer. Todos piensan que ella nació y se crio en Kioto. Pero sus raíces están aquí en la tierra de Hokkaido. Por eso su aire frío no le era extraño. Es más le evocaba recuerdos de una infancia y juventud que fue cortada muy pronto y que cambió su vida para siempre. Pero eso nadie jamás lo sabría. Sólo él.

̶- Hace mucho frío – dijo Sayumi tiritando mientras sostenía el equipaje de ambas ̶ ¿Está muy lejos el hotel?

-̶ No mucho son escasos treinta minutos caminando.

-̶ ¿Treinta minutos en este frío?

-̶ Camina entonces, entrarás en calor.

-̶ Debí quedarme en Tokio.

-̶ No te obligué a venir.

-̶ Obaasan ¿cómo iba a dejarte venir sola? Te podría pasar algo – sacudiendo su cabeza miró resueltamente a su abuela – No voy a quejarme, no soy una niña. Vamos Obaasan, vayamos al hotel.

La abuela se sonrió. Aunque no lo iba a reconocer, el viaje sin Sayumi, le hubiese resultado sumamente melancólico. Las mujeres llegaron al hotel para el alivio de Sayumi. Tan pronto llegaron a su cuarto Sayumi encendió el brasero y se acercó para calentarse.

̶- Esto si es agradable.

̶ - Sayumi-chan, cámbiate esa ropa fría o te vas a resfriar.

̶ - Déjame que me caliente primero Obaasan. Siento el frío en los huesos.

̶ - Si no te quitas esa ropa fría y húmeda no entrarás en calor.

-̶ En un momento Obaasan.

-̶ No podrás decir que no te lo advertí.

Los te lo advertí de los mayores, tienen un matiz profético para algunos, pero no para Sayumi. No obstante en la noche lamentó no haber hecho caso al consejo dado. La nariz roja, la congestión y la tos de la chica eran toda la evidencia que necesitaban para hacer oficial el diagnóstico.

̶ - Obaasan…

̶- Te lo advertí Sayumi-chan, siéntate y tómate este caldo.

̶- Me siento horrible.

̶ - Eso te pasa por no obedecer.

-̶ ¡Ay Obaasan por favor ya me siento fatal, no me hagas sentir peor! Creo que si descanso esta noche, podré acompañarles mañana.

̶ - De ninguna manera, Sayumi-chan.

̶ - Pero Obaasan…

̶ - Tú te vas a quedar mañana a descansar. Si sales en estas condiciones, podrías empeorar y ¿qué excusas le daré a tu madre entonces?

̶ - Le prometí a mamá que te acompañaría y cuidaría de ti.

̶ - Si te parece bien no le diré que fui sola. Ahora tómate tu caldo y la medicina sin protestar.

̶ - Sí Obaasan.

El cielo claro de la mañana anunciaba el inicio de un nuevo día. El sol alumbraba, pero su calor era apenas perceptible, debido al frío. Sayumi veía como su abuela se arreglaba.

-̶ Estás muy guapa Obaasan –dijo Sayumi con una voz nasal.

̶- Gracias ahora quiero que descanses.

̶ - Por lo menos puedo ver a quien te va a recoger. Prometo no salir luego del cuarto y quedarme en el futon. Pero déjame cerciorarme que no estarás sola.

̶ - De acuerdo, Sayumi-chan, lo permito con tal de que me prometas que no saldrás del cuarto hasta mi regreso.

̶ - Lo prometo.

Cerca de las nueve de la mañana, alguien llamó a la puerta.

-̶ Doi-san la buscan en la recepción.

-̶ Gracias. Ven Sayumi-chan, te presentaré, darás tus saludos y luego a descansar.

La chica asintió. Abrigada con un grueso chal de lana, la nieta acompañó a su abuela y a la joven del personal del hotel hasta el vestíbulo. No era necesario que la chica del servicio le indicara quién era el hombre. Reconocería esos ojos azules, ahora con arrugas, así estuviesen en el fin del mundo. Los años también habían pasado por él, pero no había cambiado su mirada ni su actitud formal.

̶ - Ha pasado el tiempo Doi-san.

̶- Así es Fujita-san. Permítame que le presente a mi nieta. Ella es Sukayama Sayumi, Sayumi-chan, él es Fujita Goro.

̶ - Es un gusto conocerle, Sukayama-san.

̶ - El gusto es mío Fujita-san. Mi intención era acompañarlos, pero parece ser que el frío de Hokkaido me ha afectado.

̶ - Lamento que esté enferma.

̶ - Le ruego por favor que cuide mucho de mi abuela, puesto que yo no podré hacerlo.

-̶ Le juro por mi honor que lo haré.

-̶ Ahora Sayumi-chan ve a tu cuarto.

̶ - Sí Obaasan.

Sayumi vio como Fujita y su abuela, salían del hotel. Regresó a su cuarto y puso más carbón en el brasero y se metió en su futon.

̶- Que curioso es ese Fujita ¿se creerá un samurái?: Le juro por mi honor que lo haré - Sayumi se rio y la risa le provocó un ataque de tos. - Pero debo reconocer que me sentí un poco intimidada por él. Es un hombre mayor pero estoy segura que debió ser un hombre muy atractivo de joven. Bueno Obaasan, por lo menos sé que estás en buena compañía.

No habían pasado tres minutos cuando Sayumi se quedó dormida.

-̶ Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo por no llamarte por tu nombre, Saito-san.

-̶ Ya casi nadie me llama así, como ya nadie te llama a ti Akesato-san.

̶ - Nuestros nombres quedaron en el pasado, Saito-san. ¿Cómo está Tokio-san?

̶ - Bien, ocupada con los nietos.

̶ - ¿Alguna vez imaginaste que estarías así, con hijos y nietos?

̶ - En aquellos días, ni siquiera pensé llegar a esta edad.

Saito cerró sus ojos y las caras de sus viejos camaradas y amigos: Sanosuke, Shinpachi, Heisuke, Okita, Hijikata, Sannan, Kondou, Yamazaki. Muchos de ellos no tuvieron esa oportunidad.

̶ - ¿Y tú te casaste entonces?

̶ - Las mujeres como yo no se casan, Saito-san. Sayumi-chan no lo sabe. Midori, su madre, era una huérfana a la que di acogida. La crie y amo como si hubiese sido una hija de mis entrañas. Ella me llama madre y yo hija.

̶ - Jamás pensé que estuvieses en contacto con él. De no haber sido por sus cartas, no habría podido localizarte.

̶ - Nunca perdimos el contacto. Yo me establecí en Tokio. Nadie me conocía ahí, podía hacer una nueva vida ahí con Midori.

̶ - ¿Y qué hiciste?

̶ - Me convertí en costurera y daba clases de música.

̶ - ¿Aún tocas el shamisen?

̶ - Muy poco, mis manos apenas me lo permiten.

Por fin llegaron al cementerio. En su camino Akesato había comprado unas flores, Saito ya traía el licor y el incienso.

̶ - Espero que ya no bebas tanto, eso te va a matar Saito-san.

̶ - A esta edad Akesato-san, hasta este aire frío puede llevarme a la tumba.

Caminaron hasta llegar al monolito que marcaba la tumba de Sugimura Yoshie.

̶ - Sugimura Yoshie, todos tuvimos que cambiar nuestros nombres, no es así Nagakura Shinpachi – dijo Akesato mientras se inclinaba para colocar las flores y encendía el incienso.

̶ - Era necesario – dijo Saito mientras vertía el sake sobre el monolito de su viejo amigo Shinpachi – Para poder incorporarnos a la nueva era, debíamos ocultar nuestro pasado como capitanes del Shinsengumi. Aunque Shinpachi nunca lo hizo del todo, se enorgullecía de ello.

-̶ ¿Y a ti?

̶ - Siempre será para mi un honor haber servido bajo el liderazgo de Hijikata Toshizo, Kondou Isami y de Sannan Keisuke.

"Yamanami-san" pensó Akesato.

Ambos juntaron sus manos en una oración silenciosa por su amigo Shinpachi. Akesato miraba como el humo del incienso ascendía hacia el silencio, mientras su mente emprendía un viaje a una historia de más de cincuenta años.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora** Hola mientras la historia Unmei se encuentra en pausa (mas no dejada) les traigo otras historias que había dejado de lado mientras trabajaba en Unmei. En esta historia el personaje principal es el enigmático Sannan. Personaje bastante olvidado en este fandom aparentemente (me parece que sólo hay dos fics acerca de él).

En este fic se harán referencia a datos históricos. Como por ejemplo tanto Shinpachi como Saito sobrevivieron a la caída del régimen Tokugawa y cambiaron sus nombres. Shinpachi tomó el nombre Sugimura Yoshie y Saito el de Fujita Goro (como se ve en Rurouni Kenshin).

En cuanto al personaje Akesato se dice que Sannan tuvo un romance con una cortesana de ese nombre, pero nunca ha podido comprobarse que realmente existiera.

La referencia que le hace Akesato a Saito con respecto a que la bebida lo va a matar, es un guiño a la verdad histórica, puesto que efectivamente el Saito histórico murió por una cirrosis hepática atribuido a su gusto excesivo por la bebida. Dato curioso es que tanto Saito como Shinpachi murieron en 1915

Espero que esta historia les resulte interesante. No olviden dejar un review.


	2. Kioto, Septiembre 1863 - Diciembre 1863

Hakuouki no me pertenece. Los personajes originales y la trama son mías. Lo que está entre comillas son pensamientos del personaje. Lo que está en cursivas son sueños o recuerdos según el caso. Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

KIOTO, SEPTIEMBRE – DICIEMBRE 1863

El sonido de las espadas chocando entre ellas era atemperado por el de la lluvia y los truenos. Habían recibido su orden e iban a cumplirla: eliminar a Serizawa Kamo. Pero éste no pensaba morir fácilmente por lo que bebió el ochimizu para, convertido en furia, poder derrotar a sus antiguos camaradas. Sannan lo atacó con su espada, la cual fue rota con un rápido movimiento de Serizawa. Okita corrió para atacarlo enterrándole su katana en el brazo. En ese breve instante de distracción, Hijikata tomó su espada y con ella atravesó el corazón de Serizawa. Hijikata respiraba pesadamente. Todo había terminado.

̶ Esto es lo mejor… bien… hecho… - murmuró Serizawa a su asesino.

Hijikata contempló con sorpresa la expresión de paz en el rostro de Serizawa. Finalmente, el hombre se desplomó sobre su espalda y cerró sus ojos, mientras que los demás involucrados miraban su cuerpo inerte bajo la fuerte lluvia.

* * *

La expresión de Akesato no hubiese demostrado a su cliente, la repulsión que la intimidad con él le ocasionaba. Era una destreza que con los años había desarrollado. Ella sabía perfectamente cómo hacer sentir a sus clientes como los mejores amantes sobre la faz de la tierra. Por eso mismo su popularidad había crecido.

De aquella chica de catorce años que había llegado de Hokkaido, no quedaba casi nada. Si tan siquiera hubiese podido convertirse en una geisha. Entretener como geisha, no implicaba tener que agradar sexualmente a los hombres. Su única opción fue aceptar convertirse en una cortesana. Ellas a diferencia de las geishas, si el cliente lo quería, los complacían en la alcoba. Esa era la gran diferencia. Pese a sus orígenes humildes, Akesato era atractiva, de porte elegante, inteligente y sabía tocar el shamisen. Ese instrumento era algo de ese casi que aún quedaba de su antiguo yo. Finalmente el hombre llegó a su clímax y ella fingió acompañarle en su éxtasis. El hombre sudoroso, se derrumbó sobre la joven y sonrió.

̶ ¿Estás bien Akesato-san? – preguntó mientras besaba la clavícula de la joven.

̶ ¿Cómo no estarlo si estoy con usted Shigure-dono?

El pobre infeliz sonreía. Que una mujer joven y hermosa le dijera eso a un hombre que fácilmente podría ser su padre lo rejuvenecía. El hombre se levantó y empezó a vestirse. Akesato se sentó en el futon sin preocuparse por cubrirse.

̶ Tengo que viajar a Edo, estaré fuera por un buen tiempo.

̶ Me voy a sentir… tan triste sin usted… - se quejó Akesato usando ese tono de reproche infantil que sabía lo volvía loco.

̶ Ya, ya mi pequeña. Sabía que te sentirías triste. Por eso te traje esto.

El hombre colocó un envoltorio en las manos de la chica. Akesato lo abrió con sumo cuidado para descubrir dos exquisitas agujas de plata para el cabello, con diseño de dragones los cuales tenían en sus bocas una bola de jade verde mientras que pequeñas hojas de plata colgaban de ellas. Saltaba a la vista lo costoso que era su regalo.

̶ ¡Oh Shigure-dono muchas gracias!

̶ Espero vértelas lucir a mi regreso, entonces me lo agradecerás. – dijo Shigure, acariciándola y mirándola lascivamente.

̶ Esperaré con ansias su regreso. – contestó Akesato sonriendo coquetamente.

El hombre sonrió. Su tiempo había expirado y debía marcharse. Akesato vio cómo el hombre cerraba la puerta. Escuchaba las voces de las personas del servicio despidiéndole. Era obvio que venía sólo por ella. Por el momento era su cortesana favorita y eso significaba buen dinero para el negocio. Akesato dejó caer su premio por ser una buena amante sobre el futon. Se levantó y cubrió su cuerpo con una yukata.

̶ ¿Puedo entrar?

̶ Pasa Aya-chan.

Una joven entró para llevarse el futon y vio los hermosos adornos que Akesato había dejado caer sobre él.

̶ Lo tienes loco Akesato-san. No tiene reparos en pagar altas sumas por separarte y gasta mucho dinero en sake y comida, y además te da hermosos regalos.

̶ Por ahora soy su consentida. Un día descubrirá a otra más joven o más bonita y entonces cesarán sus atenciones. Pero mientras eso pasa, aprovecharé para sacarle todo lo que pueda. Algún día cuando mi belleza se extinga y ya no pueda seguir aquí esto me mantendrá – respondió mientras tomaba los adornos y los guardaba en el cofre junto con los demás regalos que premiaban su cariño, como ella decía.

̶ Estás distinta desde que recibiste aquella visita. ¿Te encuentras bien? – dijo Aya con una expresión de tristeza.

Akesato caminó hasta la ventana dándole la espalda a Aya.

̶ Digamos que la razón de hacer lo que hago cambió – respondió Akesato con la mirada fija en las gotas de lluvia que agitaban los charcos de agua que se habían formado en el jardín.

Aya la continuaba observando sin entender. Akesato se volvió hacia ella. En su rostro la misma sonrisa con la que engañaba a sus clientes.

̶ ¿Aya-chan está listo el baño? Quiero asearme.

̶ Por su supuesto. Tendré tendido tu futon limpio para cuando salgas.

Akesato caminó por el pasillo. Ya no quedaban clientes y las demás cortesanas ya dormían. El dinero que Shigure había pagado le aseguraba una permanencia más larga de lo habitual. Todo para mantener contento a la nueva gallina de los huevos de oro.

Tal y como Aya lo había prometido el baño caliente la aguardaba. Poder quitarse el sudor y el olor de sus clientes era necesario. Si tan solo el agua pudiese borrar el dolor y los recuerdos.

"Esta no era la vida que quería para mí. ¿Por qué padre? ¿Por qué hiciste que me convirtiera en esto?", pensaba Akesato recostada en la tina mientras que unas lágrimas rebeldes recorrían sus mejillas.

"No. No debo llorar."

Se hundió bajo el agua y permaneció así hasta que sus pulmones clamaron por aire. Volvió a emerger un poco más serena.

"Por diez años procuré para los demás, ahora procuraré para mí".

Sintiéndose finalmente limpia en su cuerpo, regresó a su cuarto. Ahí la esperaba su futon. Ahora ella debía descansar. Quizás descansaría de Shigure por un tiempo, pero en este trabajo siempre habrá alguien a quien entretener.

* * *

Tras el relato de Okita acerca de cómo Ryunosuke, el único testigo de lo sucedido con Serizawa, había caído al caudaloso río, los comandantes acordaron que no sería necesario buscar su cuerpo. Okita hizo una inclinación y se retiró dejando solos a los comandantes. Los demás temas que éstos debían tratar no eran de su incumbencia. Además deseaba descansar.

Fue Sannan quien finalmente tocó el tema del ochimizu.

̶ En cuanto a la investigación de Niimi-san, a partir de ahora continuaré con ella. A fin de cuentas el Bakufu ordenó continuar con ello. Es nuestro deber cumplir con esa orden. – continuó diciendo Sannan.

̶ Eso es cierto; además aún hay hombres convertidos en furias, y necesitamos decidir qué hacer con ellos- dijo Kondou.

̶ Respecto a eso – respondió Sannan- he estado pensando que podríamos darles un lugar dentro del Shinsengumi. Organizarlos como una fuerza secreta y hacerlos su propio ejército.

̶ ¿Una fuerza secreta? No lo sé, una vez que las furias prueban la sangre se vuelven incontrolables. Posiblemente sean más un problema que una solución. - dijo Hijikata.

̶ Las furias que Niimi dejó atrás mantenían su sed aplacada con un medicamento que Niimi les daba. Podré recrearlo. Además conforme logremos perfeccionar el ochimizu conseguiremos deshacernos de esos molestos efectos secundarios. – respondió Saanan.

̶ Estás muy seguro de ti, Sannan-san… - dijo Hijikata.

̶ Nuestro deber es perfeccionar el ochimizu y usarlo como arma secreta contra los enemigos del Bakufu.

̶ En ese caso Sannan-san, lo dejaré en tus manos – respondió Kondou.

* * *

Al día siguiente la noticia de la muerte de Serizawa Kamo se había propagado por todo Kioto. Los rumores en cuanto a las circunstancias diferían entre sí. Unos decían que había sido asesinado por uno de los tantos enemigos que con su peculiar carácter había ganado. Otros hablaban de traición dentro del Shinsengumi y no faltaba quienes dijeran que altos miembros del clan de Aizu lo habían mandado asesinar.

En una casa de cortesanas de Shimabara el tema era discutido entre las mujeres del lugar. Aya y otra sirvienta lavaban y tendían la ropa cerca del pozo mientras escuchaban atentas los comentarios de las demás cortesanas.

̶ Es una lástima ¿no lo creen? Serizawa Kamo era un cliente asiduo a Shimabara.

̶ Así es y solía traer a muchos hombres con él.

̶ Era un poco temperamental, pero si sabías complacerlo podía ser generoso con la paga.

̶ Buenos días. – dijo Akesato al grupo mientras se dirigía al pozo para mojarse la cara con agua.

̶ ¿Días? Querrás decir tardes Akesato, has dormido toda la mañana. ¿Será que tu anciano cliente no te dejó dormir anoche? Quien iba a decir que el viejo aún podía servir para algo. – dijo Yumiko haciendo que las demás mujeres rieran mientras Akesato la ignoraba.

̶ Hablas demasiado Yumiko. – respondió Aya.

̶ ¡Tú cállate mocosa! – dijo Yumiko dándole una bofetada a Aya, luego de lo cual volvió a centrar su atención en Akesato - Bueno, Akesato parece que ya tienes quien te defienda.

̶ Nunca he necesitado de alguien que me defienda Yumiko. Sólo que no veo razón para responderte. Además tú debes saber lo gran amante que Shigure puede ser. Por un tiempo tú fuiste su favorita cuando eras más joven después de todo.

̶ ¡Maldita zorra! – respondió Yumiko mientras alzaba su mano para abofetear a Akesato, pero ésta la detuvo.

̶ Somos dos zorras Yumiko pero no de la misma categoría. Lo que no soportas es que te haya superado y ahora sea la favorita de Shigure. Te recomiendo que lo superes. Una cortesana que ya no atrae clientes no es buena para el negocio.

̶ Akesato tiene razón chicas – dijo la anciana dueña del local desde la puerta mientras exhalaba el humo de su pipa – Que mis chicas se peleen entre ellas no es bueno para el negocio. Yumiko debes endulzar un poco ese carácter tuyo. Si sigues así pronto tu rostro se marcará de arrugas.

̶ Lo que pasa señora es que hablábamos acerca de cómo la muerte de Serizawa Kamo nos va a afectar. – dijo otra de las chicas tratando de calmar los ánimos.

̶ Confío en que mis mujeres sabrán cómo mantener a la clientela interesada. Quizás el líder del Shinsengumi haya muerto pero sé que otros lo van reemplazar.

̶ Me han dicho que uno de los vicecomandantes es sumamente guapo. De cabello negro y ojos como amatistas. Si es como dicen me encantará atraerlo a mi cuarto.

̶ Poco me importa que sea o no atractivo en cuanto pague y gaste mucho dinero – respondió Akesato.

̶ Concuerdo con Akesato. Me interesa más que esté dispuesto a pagar por tu tiempo Sayo, mucho más a que si es o no atractivo. Ahora chicas descansen esta noche habrá mucho movimiento y quiero que luzcan tan hermosas como siempre.

̶ Sí señora – respondieron Yumiko y las demás mujeres mientras cada una se dirigía a su cuarto.

̶ Akesato – dijo la anciana – ven conmigo.

Akesato siguió en silencio a la mujer. Juntas entraron a la recámara de ésta. El cuarto tenía el olor al tabaco que fumaba la dueña del lugar. En la mesa estaba una bolsa abultada. Akesato tomó asiento frente a la mesa, mientras la mujer tomaba la bolsa y la ponía bajo llave en donde guardaba el dinero.

̶ Shigure se fue muy satisfecho anoche, Akesato. Y pagó muy bien por reservarte, hice mucho dinero. – dijo finalmente cerrando la caja y guardaba la llave dentro de su yukata. Entonces se sentó a la mesa frente a Akesato.

̶ Es mi trabajo señora.

̶ Si sigues a este ritmo pronto saldarás tu cuenta conmigo. Una vez termines de pagar tu deuda, ¿has pensado qué harás?

̶ Si me lo permite seguiré aquí mientras ahorro algo de dinero.

̶ No me molestaría conservarte por más tiempo, pero dime ¿acaso no piensas cambiar de vida?

̶ No le veo el objeto señora. ¿Cree que algún hombre honorable me tomará como su esposa?

̶ Podrías irte a otra ciudad, o regresar a Hokkaido.

̶ Ya no tengo familia a la cual regresar. Y después de haber conocido cómo son los hombres no me interesa unirme a uno de ellos.

̶ ¿No crees en el amor Akesato?

̶ Creo en el amor que todas las noches doy a quienes buscan mi compañía.

̶ Te has vuelto dura Akesato. Aún recuerdo a esa niña de catorce años que llegó aquí entre lágrimas.

̶ Eso fue hace diez años. Mucho cambia una persona en diez años. ¿Puedo preguntar a qué viene esta plática señora?

̶ Akesato… has superado en mucho a Yumiko. Ahora tienes el rango de Tenjin mientras que ella ha quedado relegada a una Kakoi. Yumiko es consciente de que eso no va a cambiar. Los clientes jamás pagarán por ella lo que ellos están dispuestos a pagar por ti. Y si eso no es suficiente, los clientes que antes la buscaban a ella ahora te buscan a ti.

̶ Eso no ha sido mi culpa.

̶ No es bueno tentar al diablo Akesato y humillar a quien ya se siente en desventaja es peligroso. Ningún enemigo es pequeño.

̶ Entiendo. Agradezco sus palabras y procuraré no ofender a Yumiko. – dijo Akesato inclinándose para retirarse del cuarto - Nunca comprenderé porqué se preocupa tanto por mí señora.

̶ Somos mujeres en un mundo en donde las reglas las dictan los hombres. Esta vida que llevamos en su mayoría la tomamos porque no teníamos otra opción. ¿O me vas a decir que en otras circunstancias habrías escogido este camino?

̶ En otras circunstancias, señora, elegiría nunca haberla conocido. – respondió Akesato y salió del cuarto.

La anciana se sonrió mientras daba un golpecito a su pipa sobre el cenicero.

"De todas mis chicas Akesato, eres una de las que nunca hubiese querido conocer. En esta casa, eres el loto que crece en el fango".

* * *

En su laboratorio en el cuartel del Shinsengumi, Sannan mezclaba unas substancias en un tubo. La mezcla de los líquidos generó otro de color rosado. Concentrado, miraba el medicamento.

̶ El ochimizu –dijo para sí mismo - si pudiéramos convertirlo en nuestra fuerza.

Tres meses habían pasado desde la muerte de Serizawa, los mismos tres meses que Sannan, casi exclusivamente, se había dedicado a la investigación iniciada por Yukimura y Niimi. Sannan se quitó sus lentes para frotarse los ojos debido al cansancio. A diferencia de Hijikata y Kondou, Sannan era un intelectual. Su curiosidad había hecho que de los tres, fuese el que más se hubiese interesado en la investigación de Yukimura.

Realmente quería tener éxito. Cada pequeño logro lo impulsaba a seguir, a hacer nuevos experimentos para mejorar el ochimizu. En cierta forma el ochimizu lo había transformado. Por la ventana abierta veía caer los copos de nieve, en una danza caprichosa.

̶ Souji ¿quién es ese chico?

̶ Ahora no Heisuke-kun

Al escuchar las voces de Heisuke y Okita, Sannan volvió a colocarse los espejuelos, caminó hasta la ventana y miró hacia el jardín. Okita llevaba a una persona inconsciente al cuartel. A su lado Heisuke continuaba interrogándolo. Detrás de estos venían Saito y Hijikata. Saito tenía su rostro ensangrentado mientras que Hijikata traía en sus manos dos haoris del Shinsengumi cubiertos de sangre. El vicecomandante miró hacia arriba encontrándose con la mirada de Sannan. Hijikata siguió su camino. Unos instantes después, el pelinegro se encontraba a la entrada del laboratorio.

̶ Pasa Hijikata-kun, por tu expresión veo que algo ha sucedido. ¿Y esos uniformes?

̶ Dos de los soldados de las fuerzas especiales perdieron el control.

̶ ¿Cómo? – dijo Sannan tomando asiento, lo mismo que Hijikata.

̶ Atacaron a dos rebeldes. Destrozaron los cuerpos en su afán por beber sangre.

̶ El medicamento que les di debería haber suprimido ese impulso.

̶ Pues no fue así. Saito los mató. Les quitamos los uniformes para evitar levantar sospechas. Yamazaki y Shimada se encargarán de los cuerpos.

̶ Hijikata-kun ¿quién es la persona que Okita-kun traía consigo?

̶ Esa es otra complicación.

̶ ¿Qué quieres decir?

̶ Ese chico fue testigo de lo ocurrido.

̶ ¿Por qué lo has traído al cuartel en lugar de eliminarlo?

̶ No me gusta matar inocentes. Su único crimen fue estar en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado.

̶ Sigues siendo considerado Hijikata-kun.

El pelinegro hizo un gesto de disgusto, mientras que Sannan sonreía.

̶ ¿Qué piensas hacer con el testigo?

̶ Aún no lo sé, debemos primero cerciorarnos qué es lo que sabe.

̶ ¿Y si lo vio?

̶ Entonces… ya veremos. Buenas noches.

Hijikata salió del cuarto. Sannan volvió a sonreírse. Hijikata Toshizo aparentaba ser un demonio. Indudablemente, era el más severo de los líderes del Shinsengumi. Pero aún era, en el fondo, el mismo joven idealista con el que llegó a Kioto con el deseo de servir al Shogun. No obstante no debía perder el tiempo en eso ahora. Su medicina para controlar los impulsos vampíricos de las furias no era lo suficientemente fuerte. Debía continuar trabajando.

* * *

Shinpachi y Sanosuke estaban pasando una amena noche en Shimabara. Con algo de dinero, los amigos habían decidido salir a beber y disfrutar.

̶ Sano dime ¿cómo le haces para ser tan popular con las mujeres?

̶ ¿De nuevo la misma pregunta Shinpachi?

̶ Es que no es justo que cada vez que salimos todas te prestan más atención a ti que a mí.

̶ Eso no es cierto.

̶ Claro que sí lo es.

̶ Si tú lo dices. Quizás deberíamos regresar, ya es tarde.

̶ No me cambies el tema.

̶ Buenas noches Harada-san, Nagakura-san espero que todo haya sido de su agrado.

̶ La comida fue excelente y el sake también – respondió Sanosuke a la sirvienta que acababa de asomarse. – Pero ya debemos volver al cuartel.

̶ Vuelvan pronto.

Shinpachi y Sanosuke caminaban por el pasillo. Shinpachi estaba molesto con su amigo por terminar demasiado temprano el festejo para su gusto.

̶ Eres un pesado Sano.

̶ Tenemos que patrullar temprano mañana.

̶ Excusas, excusas.

Shinpachi caminaba distraído y no se percató de las personas que venían por el mismo pasillo en sentido contrario hasta que tropezó con ellos.

̶ Oh disculpen – dijo Shinpachi

̶ ¡Bruto¡ ¿por qué no te fijas por dónde vas maldito borracho?

̶ Oye idiota te pedí disculpas.

̶ Crees que decir eso es suficiente, bastardo.

̶ Eiji-san, es suficiente – dijo una voz femenina – no ha sido más que un accidente.

̶ Pero Akesato-san.

̶ Les pido que excusen el comportamiento de mi escolta. Si me disculpan me están esperando.

̶ Sí... seguro – respondió Shinpachi.

Akesato hizo una inclinación y continuó con Aya al salón donde la esperaban.

̶ Es muy atractiva no lo crees Sano.

̶ No te hagas ilusiones bastardo. Akesato es una cortesana de rango Tenjin y una de las más populares. – dijo Eiji

̶ ¿En serio?

̶ Así. Primero volarán los cerdos antes de que alguien como tú pueda pagar por el tiempo de Akesato.

̶ Voy a partirte la boca maldito.

̶ Suficiente Shinpachi vámonos.

Shinpachi vio una vez más hacia donde estaba Akesato. En ese instante ella volteó y sus miradas se cruzaron. La mujer sonrió e hizo una leve inclinación. La puerta del salón se abrió y Akesato y Aya entraron al lugar siendo recibida de muy buena gana por su cliente. Sanosuke y Shinpachi se marcharon al cuartel. En la entrada los esperaba Heisuke.

̶ ¿Dónde estaban? Hijikata preguntó por ustedes.

̶ Es nuestra noche libre. ¿Para qué nos buscaba Hijikata? Además mañana debemos patrullar temprano.

̶ Ha habido un cambio de planes, debido al rehén que trajo Souji.

̶ ¿Un rehén? – preguntó Sanosuke.

̶ Espera ¿a qué te refieres con un rehén Heisuke? – preguntó Shinpachi.

̶ Déjenme que les cuente lo que sucedió mientras ustedes estaban de fiesta.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora** : Hola aquí continuamos con la historia. Espero no haberlas hecho esperar mucho. Que emoción tres reviews hasta ahora.

Luisalawliet: Muchas gracias. Me alegro que te gustara el primer capítulo. Espero que sigas el resto de la historia y que cada vez te resulte más interesante.

Althea de Leo: Gracias por comentar, espero que esta actualización no haya demorado demasiado. El trabajo sólo permite escribir durante los fines de semana, así que puede ser que demore un poco, pero ten por seguro que no abandono ninguna de mis historias. Gracias por tus buenos deseos.

Linmeihua: Thank you very much for your review. I understand English so feel free to write your reviews in English. Sannan is a very challenging character. There really isn't too much information about him at the Hakouki. But once I got the idea for the story I knew I have to write it. Hope you enjoy this new chapter

En el capítulo de hoy hice referencia a las categorías de cortesana. Entre las cortesanas existían rangos: las de más alto rango eran las Tayuu le seguían las Tenjin, las Kakoi y las Hashi siendo estas las de menor rango. Habían diferencias entre las cortesanas. Por ejemplo si bien tanto las Tayuu y las Tenjin eras las más cotizadas, era digamos menos complicado poder obtener una cita con una Tenjin que con una Tayuu. Igualmente era menos probable que la Tenjin rechazara a un cliente a diferencia de las Tayuu. Otra diferencia entre las Tenjin y las Kakoi era que las primeras podían salir a entretener a sus clientes fuera de los burdeles, en lugares especiales para citas o en casas de té. Por el contrario las Kakoi no salían del burdel. Vale la pena mencionar a las kamuro que eran las más jóvenes que servían de ayudante y aprendices para las Tayuu y Tenjin. En esta historia Akesato sería una Tenjin, Yumiko sería una Kakoi y Aya una kamuro.

Y aquí termina la clase de historia :-) Espero no haber sido muy pesada pero creo que eso ayuda a entender un poco más a los personajes.


	3. Kioto-Osaka Diciembre 1863 – Enero 1864

Hakuouki no me pertenece sólo mis personajes originales son de mi propiedad.

 **Nota** : lo que está entre comillas son pensamientos del personaje. Lo escrito en cursiva son recuerdos o sueños, según el caso.

* * *

 **KIOTO - OSAKA, DICIEMBRE 1863 – ENERO 1864**

—¿Así que ese chico vio a las furias? – preguntó Shinpachi.

—Así parece – respondió Saito.

Se hizo el silencio en el salón. Sólo se escuchaba el sonido de los maderos arder en el brasero en el medio de sala.

—¿Lo que no entiendo es por qué lo trajeron al cuartel? – continuó Sanosuke.

—Si hubiese sido por mi habría matado al mocoso. Pero ¿quién puede comprender a Hijikata-san? – dijo Souji mientras entraba al salón y tomaba asiento junto a Shinpachi, Heisuke, Sanosuke y Saito.

—¿Y el prisionero? – preguntó Saito.

—Tranquilo Hajime-kun, lo dejé bien amarrado en el cuarto que antes era de Ibuki-kun. No podrá escapar. Además, tal fue el susto que le dio Hijikata-san, que aún sigue sin sentido.

—Deja de decir tonterías Souji. – dijo Hijikata desde el umbral de la puerta, alcanzando a escuchar lo que Okita había dicho de él.

— ¡Que poco sentido del humor tienes Hijikata-san! – respondió Okita.

— Mañana los quiero a todos reunidos para interrogarlo. – ordenó Hijikata.

—¿Hijikata-san y mientras qué haremos con 'ellos'? – preguntó Sanosuke.

Todos sabían a quienes se refería Sanosuke al hablar de 'ellos'. Los rostros de los hombres se tensaron mientras esperaban por una respuesta de su vice comandante.

—De momento los mantendremos recluidos. Sannan-san dijo que mejoraría el medicamento que los contiene. Pero hasta que lo consiga, es peligroso dejarlos salir del cuartel. Por lo pronto descansen y procuren que los demás soldados no sepan nada de lo ocurrido.

—Sí – contestaron todos al unísono y abandonaron el salón.

* * *

Era avanzada la madrugada cuando Akesato terminó de entretener a su cliente. Tras haberse vestido, su cliente le obsequió un broche de oro que ella aceptó gustosamente y guardó dentro de su kimono. Aya y Eiji la esperaban en un cuarto para el servicio de la casa de citas. Aya se había dormido mientras que Eiji bebía. Al ver a Akesato, Eiji despertó a Aya y juntos se dispusieron a regresar a casa. Eiji caminaba con una lámpara por delante de Akesato y Aya, alumbrando el camino y con los ojos alerta. Aya bostezando, llevaba en sus manos el shamisen de Akesato.

—Pronto llegaremos Aya-chan y podrás descansar. Le diré a la señora que te permita dormir un poco más, pues él fue quien me retuvo más de lo pensado.

—No lo haga Akesato-san, la señora se podría molestar.

—Te aseguro que no se molestará, no cuando vea el dinero extra que ganó por las molestias ocasionadas por la demora.

Mientras caminaban por la calle Aya se dirigió a Akesato.

—¿Akesato-san tu cliente fue malo contigo?

—¿Por qué lo preguntas Aya-chan?

—Es que te escuché gemir y él hacía ruidos extraños.

—¿Aya-chan acaso nos estabas espiando?

—Demorabas y me atreví a acércame…. Pero no miré te lo juro. – respondió Aya sonrojada.

Akesato miraba a la ruborizada joven y le enternecía comprobar que en su mundo aún quedase una chica con la inocencia de Aya. A veces olvidaba que su joven ayudante era aun prácticamente una niña. Aya fue vendida al local cuando apenas tenía cinco años para que sus padres y hermanos más pequeños pudiesen mudarse e intentar sobrevivir en otro lugar. La misma historia de la mayoría de las chicas de la casa de cortesanas. Desde la llegada de Aya, Akesato la tomó bajo su cuidado convirtiéndose en una hermana mayor.

—¿Qué edad tienes Aya-chan?

—Pronto cumpliré doce años.

—¡Doce! ¡Cómo ha pasado el tiempo!

—Mika-sama dice que debo ir aprendiendo.

Akesato era la instructora de Aya en el arte del shamisen y la danza. Ella sabía que eventualmente Aya debería incorporarse en las tareas de entretención. Aya empezaría con la música, la danza, la conversación y eventualmente tendría que complacer íntimamente a los hombres que deseasen su compañía. Ella ponía esfuerzo en que su pupila alcanzase un rango como el de ella o superior. Una cortesana de alto rango podía ser selectiva en cuanto a quienes complacer, a diferencia de las de rango inferior. Era lo mejor que podía hacer por Aya, pero dudaba que alguien tan dulce y sensible como esa niña pudiese soportar una vida tan dura como la de las cortesanas.

—Takeshi-san no fue rudo conmigo. Por el contrario, fue muy placentero; aunque los sonidos te hayan hecho pensar lo contrario. No pienses mucho en ello aún falta tiempo. ¿De acuerdo Aya-chan?

—Sí gracias Akesato-san.

Por fin el grupo llegó a la casa. La luz en el cuarto de la señora Mika seguía encendida. Eiji y Aya se retiraron a sus cuartos. Akesato por su parte se dirigió al cuarto de Mika.

—Buenas noches señora.

—Se han demorado Akesato.

—Takeshi-san estaba inspirado señora – respondió Akesato mientras le daba a Mika una bolsa de dinero – Y él sabe lo que ese exceso de inspiración cuesta. Takeshi-san manda este adicional a lo pagado por esta noche.

—Y me imagino que disfrutaste sus inspiraciones o no Akesato. – dijo Mika mientras tomaba sonriente la bolsa con el dinero adicional.

—Takeshi-san tiene una muy justificada fama de ser un buen amante, sabe cómo satisfacer a una mujer. – respondió Akesato con una sonrisa al recordar su encuentro.

De repente Akesato vio cómo Mika la observaba y adivinó lo que ésta estaba pensando.

—No se haga ideas equivocadas, no lo amo, señora. Simplemente es bueno que para variar un hombre sepa como cogerte, así acabe con las rodillas destrozadas.

La anciana estalló en carcajadas. Akesato se levantó y volvió a dirigirse a la señora.

—Puedo pedirle un favor señora.

—¿Dime?

—Aya-chan se ha desvelado por mi culpa por eso…

—Si se levanta mañana a una hora diferente de la habitual no la reñiré.

—Gracias. Buenas noches señora.

—Buenas noches y por favor cura tus rodillas antes de dormir, Akesato.

Akesato cerró la puerta dejando que Mika siguiera riendo a sus expensas, mientras contaba el dinero extra que había ganado esa noche.

* * *

La sorpresa de los hombres del Shinsengumi fue grande al descubrir que su prisionero no era un chico sino de hecho una chica. Pero esta revelación se vio opacada cuando Sannan descubrió que la chica era Yukimura Chizuru, la hija del doctor Yukimura Koudou, quien llevaba meses desaparecido y cuya búsqueda había sido infructuosa hasta ese momento. Dada las nuevas circunstancias, se decidió permitir que Chizuru residiera en el cuartel.

Kondo, Sannan y Hijikata permanecían reunidos una vez que los demás capitanes se retiraron.

—Aun no comprendo cómo pudieron apoyar ese disparate de Souji y que esa chica sea mi asistente.

—De alguna manera debíamos justificar su presencia aquí. Además, dudo que alguno de los soldados se atreva a hacerte preguntas al respecto dado tu fama de demonio, Hijikata-kun.

—Sannan-san me parece que estás disfrutando de todo esto. – protestó Hijikata. - No creen que todo esto es extraño. Tenemos meses buscando a Yukimura-sensei sin resultados y de repente esta chica quien alega ser su hija casualmente se nos cruza en el camino.

—Ciertamente Hijikata-kun es difícil creer que la presencia de Yukimura-kun sea tan accidental como aparenta. Pero ya sea verdad o una trampa es preferible tenerla cerca. Si verdaderamente es la hija de Yukimura, es posible que él venga por ella y si se tratase de una espía podremos eliminarla antes que descubra el secreto. – dijo Sannan.

—Me cuesta creer que esa chica sea capaz de formar parte de un engaño así – dijo Kondo- Vieron que no fue capaz de mentir con respecto a lo que vio.

—Kondo-san si ella logró ocultarte el hecho de que era mujer, no crees que podría engañarte en otras cosas.

—Eres muy severo Toshi. Y ahora debemos ver otro asunto. -dijo Kondo. – Hemos recibido reportes de actividades rebeldes en Osaka.

—¿Qué tipo de actividades? – preguntó Sannan.

—Ciertos comerciantes están no sólo financiando, sino que dan refugio a rebeldes que una vez son descubierto en Kioto, huyen a ocultarse en Osaka. – explicó Kondo.

—Si la situación se mantiene de esa manera, la seguridad en Kioto podría verse comprometida. – analizó Hijikata.

—Quizás sea conveniente organizar una excursión a Osaka. Si logramos comprobar esto y poner bajo arresto a esos comerciantes, los rebeldes se verán sin respaldo y será más fácil capturarlos. – dijo Sannan.

—Pero movilizar a nuestros hombres, mermaría los soldados disponibles para patrullar en Kioto – dijo Kondo.

—Pero si dos de nosotros vamos junto con unos cuantos hombres, no llamaríamos la atención ni afectaríamos el patrullaje en Kioto- expresó Hijikata- ¿Qué dices Sannan-san?

—Me parece viable tu idea. Creo que es conveniente que Kondo-san permanezca en el cuartel. Así que yo te acompañaría Hijikata-kun.

—Entonces la decisión está tomada. En unas semanas partiremos hacia Osaka.

* * *

Akesato despertó temprano pese a haber trabajado hasta la madrugada. La casa permanecía en silencio puesto que las cortesanas aún dormían. Levantándose de su futón, Akesato se cambió a una sencilla yukata de color marrón con un obi en color amarillo pálido. No había comparación entre los elegantes kimonos que usaba en las noches y las sencillas yukatas que usaba durante el día.

Sólo las chicas del servicio estaban levantadas. Estas saludaron silenciosamente a Akesato con una ligera inclinación. Aya no estaba con las demás sirvientas por lo que Akesato se dirigió a su cuarto. Con cuidado abrió la puerta y vio que la niña seguía durmiendo. Akesato entró en la recámara y se sentó junto a Aya. Contemplaba a la pequeña dormir. Los cabellos castaños revueltos de Aya le daban un aire aún más infantil.

"Quisiera poder proteger tu inocencia de la brutalidad de este mundo, Aya".

La conversación de la noche anterior había traído a su memoria recuerdos de su noche de estreno. Habían pasado unos meses desde que había llegado a la casa de Mika. Akesato era linda, con una sedosa cabellera azabache. Sus ojos castaños eran grandes y expresivos. Además de su porte y belleza, la chica pronto se hizo notar por los clientes por su exquisita forma de tocar el shamisen.

Mika recibió muchas propuestas de clientes que deseaban ser el primero en intimar con Akesato. Finalmente, uno de ellos hizo una buena oferta.

Ella tenía quince años y el elegido, más de sesenta.

"Nunca me sentí tan sucia como aquella vez", recordaba Akesato. Pese al paso de los años, los eventos de aquella noche permanecían frescos en su memoria como si hubiese sido ayer. Tsubame, la cortesana que la había tenido a su cuidado, la preparó para lo inevitable.

 _—No tengas miedo Akesato-chan, terminará pronto y luego te será más fácil hacerlo._

 _—Tsubame-oneesama es que no sé qué debo hacer._

 _—No te preocupes, sólo debes hacer lo que él te diga._

 _En un reflejo, Akesato tomó la manga de la yukata de Tsubame._

 _—Oneesama, no quiero hacerlo por favor._

 _Tsubame colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de Akesato._

 _—Akesato-chan ¿recuerdas por quien haces esto?_

 _Akesato asintió. Tsubame la abrazó y consoló._

 _—Todo va a estar bien. No estés asustada. Dime, ¿hay un lugar que te guste?_

 _—Había un lago cerca de mi casa en donde jugábamos en verano._

 _—Piensa en ese lugar, imagínate que estás ahí y todo estará bien._

 _Tsubame acompañó a Akesato hasta la habitación, hizo una inclinación y se alejó. Akesato entró en el cuarto en donde el hombre con una yukata blanca, bebía sake. El sujeto volvió a servirse sake y le ordenó que se desnudara frente a él mientras la observaba. Akesato obedientemente fue desvistiéndose mientras el hombre seguía bebiendo y la observaba sonriendo. Cuando por fin terminó el hombre se acercó a ella. Akesato trataba de disimular el miedo que la hacía temblar. La chica no puedo evitar el sobresalto cuando sintió al hombre acariciar su cuerpo desnudo. Lágrimas rebeldes se asomaban en sus ojos y ella luchaba para evitar llorar. El cliente le ordenó recostarse en el futón. Acostada y con los ojos desorbitados vio que el hombre se despojaba de su ropa. Los siguientes recuerdos eran imágenes aisladas, él acostado sobre ella, un dolor que parecía partirla en dos con cada movimiento de él en ella. El hombre estaba extasiado en ser quien reclamara la doncellez de tan sublime criatura._

 _Akesato no tenía recuerdos de cuando él termino y se vistió. Supo que había salido del cuarto cuando sintió que la puerta se abría y se cerraba. Sólo entonces dejó que las lágrimas corrieran libremente._

 _Lo siguiente que recordó fue a Tsubame entrando en el cuarto y cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo con una sábana. Aún podía recordar la calidez de su abrazo y sus palabras de consuelo._

 _—Ya terminó Akesato-chan. La primera vez es difícil pero ya pasó._

Aya se movió en sus sueños y Akesato volvió al presente. En silencio salió del cuarto y caminó hacia el jardín. Tenía su mirada fija en el estanque cuando sintió a Mika acercase. Su olor a tabaco la hacía fácil de reconocer sin necesidad de voltear a verla.

—Has madrugado Akesato. – dijo Mika pero Akesato no respondió. Mika observaba a la joven que permanecía con la mirada fija en el estanque- ¿Sucede algo?

—Recordaba a Tsubame-oneesama.

—Tsubame-san… hacía años que no la mencionabas. Es curioso que la menciones hoy, cuando cumple ocho años de haber muerto.

—Es cierto, hoy es el aniversario de su muerte.

Mika se sentó junto con Akesato.

—Tsubame-san no era más que una kakoi cuando te tomó bajo su cuidado. Ella no tenía facultades para subir de rango, pero procuró que tú fueses mejor que ella.

—Tsubame-oneesama sabía que una tenjin y una tayuu tendrían más opciones que una kakoi. Solía decirme que debía esforzarme por alcanzar alguno de esos rangos. Ahora que lo pienso hizo todo lo que estuvo en sus manos para que yo no atravesase por sus mismas penas.

—Ella era una mujer con un buen corazón y una mala estrella. Cometió el error de enamorarse y embarazarse de un granjero. El parto fue difícil: el niño nació delicado de salud y Tsubame murió de fiebre del parto. Fue gracias a ti Akesato que el niño logró sobrevivir. Recuerdo como me exigiste que buscara un doctor que atendiera al mocoso y a la madre. Me dijiste que todo lo que yo gastara tú lo pagarías el doble.

—Debía hacer todo lo posible para salvarla a ella y a su bebé. Creo que murió en paz al saber que su hijo sobrevivió y que el padre de la criatura iba a hacerse cargo de él.

—Un niño es una buena ayuda en una granja. Quién sabe si el padre se habría hecho responsable de haber sido una niña. Aunque en ese caso ella habría pagado la deuda de su madre cuando creciera. Te habrías librado de esa obligación.

—Jamás lo hubiese permitido señora. No tendría importancia que hubiese sido una niña. La habría salvado del destino de su madre y el mío.

—Y el de Aya. – Dijo Mika haciendo que Akesato volteara a verla – No me mires así, sabes bien que de esto vivimos todas y negocio es negocio. Debes irla preparando, así como Tsubame-san hizo contigo. Eventualmente ella también tendrá que unirse a ustedes y pagar el dinero que le di a sus padres por ella y por lo años que llevo manteniéndola. Después de todo no puedes salvar a todos los cachorros de la camada, Akesato.

Mika se levantó y se alejó en dirección a la cocina para supervisar a las criadas. Akesato volvió la mirada hacia en el estanque para que nadie viese sus lágrimas.

* * *

Sannan y Hijikata junto con otros cuatro soldados partieron hacia Osaka. Había un rumor que unos ronins estarían pasando a un negocio de telas regentado por la familia Tanaka de quienes se sospechaba financiaban a los rebeldes secretamente.

Con mucho sigilo habían mantenido vigilado a Tanaka y finalmente sus trabajos rindieron frutos. Reunidos en una tienda de té Hijikata y Sannan planeaban la próxima ofensiva.

—Nuestros espías dicen que esta noche será el encuentro, Hijikata-kun.

—No somos muchos, pero tenemos el elemento sorpresa a nuestro favor. Estarán desconcertados al verse descubiertos. Debemos aprovechar eso para atraparlos.

La tarde dio paso a la noche y desde un callejón observaban el movimiento de hombres que entraban a la bodega del local. En silencio los hombres se acercaron. A través de la ventana se podía ver las luces de la lámpara que alumbraba la estancia.

Con una señal, los seis hombres irrumpieron en la bodega sorprendiendo a los ocho hombres que estaban ahí.

—¡No se muevan! – gritó Sannan.

—¡Cómo! – exclamaron los hombres con sus manos sobre las katanas.

—Por la autoridad del dominio Aizu, nosotros el Shinsengumi debemos mantener el orden. Sus actividades contra el Shogun son un acto de traición y serán arrestados. Resístanse y serán eliminados.

—Así que los perros del Shogun han hecho su aparición – dijo Tanaka – el detalle es que los estábamos esperando.

Los hombres del Shinsengumi vieron que detrás de los bultos y las cajas del almacén, salieron hombres con sus katanas en manos y los rodearon. Eran unos veinte hombres.

Hijikata, Sannan y sus hombres se colocaron en un círculo y se vieron rodeados por los rebeldes.

—¿Quiénes son los sorprendidos ahora? Fueron tan ingenuos.

—¿Qué quieres decir? – dijo Sannan.

—Nosotros hicimos correr el rumor que los líderes rebeldes se reunirían en Osaka. Sabíamos que en cuanto los lobos de Mibu se enterasen, mandarían a sus oficiales acá intentando eliminarlos, pero sería un grupo pequeño por no poder dejar a Kioto sin vigilancia.

—Malditos – gruñó Hijikata entre dientes.

—Esto resultó aún mejor de lo esperado. Eliminar al Secretario General y el Vice comandante del Shinsengumi será un golpe fatal.

—Y acaso crees que nos dejaremos matar tan fácilmente. -dijo Hijikata

—¡A ellos!

A la orden de Tanaka los espadachines se lanzaron contra los hombres del Shinsengumi, quienes se dividieron en tres grupos de dos personas uno contra la espalda del otro. Los rebeldes los atacaban, pero no lograban herirlos.

—Esto no fue lo planeado cierto Hijikata-kun.

—No, pero de todos modos no seremos derrotados.

Poco a poco el Shinsengumi empezó a superar a los rebeldes. Cuatro de los rebeldes y uno del Shinsengumi yacían muertos. Otros cuatro rebeldes estaban heridos de gravedad en suelo. Los demás hombres al ver la situación huyeron para salvar sus vidas.

—¡No sean cobardes y ataquen! – gritó Tanaka.

— Tus hombres te están abandonando es tu fin Tanaka.

Hijikata corrió hacia Tanaka para atacarlo con su espada.

—Hijikata-kun detrás de ti. – gritó Sannan.

Uno de los rebeldes iba a atacar a Hijikata por la espalda. Éste volteó para atacarlo y en ese momento Tanaka desfundó para cortarlo con la katana.

—¡Cuidado! – gritó Sannan poniéndose entre Hijikata y Tanaka. Sannan lo cortó en el estómago, pero antes de caer Tanaka cortó a Sannan en su brazo izquierdo.

Hijikata mató al adversario y volteó justo en el momento en que Sannan caía al suelo sujetándose el brazo que sangraba profusamente. Sobre Sannan un rebelde iba a cortarle la cabeza, pero Hijikata fue más rápido y lo atacó matándolo en el acto.

Hijikata se quedó protegiendo a Sannan. Finalmente, los hombres del Shinsengumi derrotaron a los rebeldes.

—¡Sannan-san! – gritó Hijikata inclinándose para ver a su amigo.

—Tranquilo Hijikata-kun esto no es... nada…

Sannan perdió el sentido ante la pérdida de sangre mientras sus compañeros lo rodeaban llamándolo incesantemente.

* * *

Nota de la autora

Hola aquí tienen una prueba de vida. No me he ido (aunque tampoco estaba de parranda) Sólo que he estado sumamente enredada y era poco el tiempo que tenía para trabajar en la historia. Primero mi computadora pasó a mejor vida y tuve que recuperar lo que tenía ahí. Luego conseguir una nueva laptop, instalarle los programas y ponerme al corriente con trabajos pendientes.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y que haya valido la espera. Me encantará escuchar sus opiniones. Ya estoy empezando a trabajar en el siguiente capítulo y espero no demorar tanto como con este. Sepan que no abandono mis historias aunque me demore en actualizarlas, a todas las llevo hasta su final.

Un abrazo y espero a sus comentarios.

Saludos,


	4. Osaka - Kioto, Enero - Febrero 1864

Hakuouki no me pertenece sólo mis personajes originales son de mi propiedad.

 **Nota** : lo que está entre comillas son pensamientos del personaje. Lo escrito en cursiva son recuerdos o sueños, según el caso.

* * *

 **OSAKA - KIOTO, ENERO - FEBRERO 1864**

Hijikata escribía mecánicamente. Hacía tiempo que el hombre había aprendido a mantener bajo control sus emociones. Pero mantener las emociones bajo control no lo eximía de sentirlas: preocupación, enojo, frustración y culpa. Hijikata tiró con enojo el pincel hacia el tatami dejando un rastro de tinta en él. El peligro apoyó su frente en su mano.

"¿Cómo pude no prever que íbamos hacia una trampa? Por mi descuido ahora Sannan-san…"

El aire en la habitación parecía haberse vuelto denso y enrarecido. Casi podía tocarlo como algo tangible. Le era imposible permanecer ahí. Se levantó de su escritorio, caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió. Ya en el pasillo hizo una profunda inhalación.

—Vicecomandante – dijo uno de los soldados que había ido con él desde Kioto. – El doctor ha terminado de atender al Secretario General y lo está esperando.

—Gracias.

Hijikata caminó hasta la sala en la que le esperaba el doctor.

—Doctor, ¿cómo se encuentra Sannan-san?

—Su vida no corre peligro. Además pude salvarle el brazo.

Hijikata exhaló aliviado, pero algo en la expresión del doctor le hizo entender que había algo más.

—¿Sucede algo más doctor?

—Como le dije pude salvarle el brazo; no obstante, el daño ha sido extenso. Hay nervios que fueron cortados. Es posible que recupere movimiento no obstante no volverá a tener la misma fuerza y habilidad de antes.

—¿Qué quiere decir?

—Hijikata-san, Sannan-san nunca volverá a usar una katana con ese brazo.

* * *

Chizuru había sido recluida en su cuarto. Perennemente, uno de los capitanes que habían estado presentes durante su interrogatorio, se mantenía en la puerta de su cuarto vigilándola. Poco a poco había llegado a conocer los nombres y los caracteres de cada uno de ellos. Saito era callado y reservado. Heisuke era cálido y conversador al igual que Harada y Shinpachi. Okita era sarcástico y desde que le advirtió que en cualquier momento la mataría decidió que lo más sabio era no conversar a menos que él iniciase la conversación.

Aburrida de su encierro, Chizuru abrió la ventana. El gélido viento de febrero le hizo estremecerse. Su encierro ya iba a casi tres meses, en los cuales no se habían producido avances en la búsqueda de su padre.

"Padre, ¿qué fue de ti? Mi propósito al venir a Kioto era buscarte, pero en estos meses no he podido hacer nada, más que esperar por noticias tuyas.

—Pero si sigo permaneciendo en este encierro nunca podré encontrarte. Necesito que me permitan salir a buscarte. – dijo Chizuru verbalizando sus pensamientos.

—Me temo que si Hijikata-san no lo permite, deberás hacerte a la idea.

La voz masculina hizo que Chizuru se diera cuenta de que había pensado en voz alta y que Okita, quien estaba de turno, había escuchado cada una de sus palabras.

—¿Escuchaste lo que dije?

—Alto y claro, ¿no es así Hajime-kun?

Para su horror, Chizuru vio a Saito, quien le traía a la prisionera una bandeja con comida al tiempo que iba a relevar a Okita de su guardia.

—¡Souji, Saito hora de cenar! – gritó Heisuke a sus compañeros.

—Vayan ustedes -dijo Saito- yo comeré después; debo vigilar a la prisionera.

—Pero la comida se va a enfriar. Ya sé. ¿y si la traemos al comedor con los demás? – dijo Heisuke.

—Las instrucciones del vice comandante fue que no abandonara su cuarto – replicó Saito.

—Hijikata sigue en Osaka. ¿Qué gracia hace verla comer pasando uno hambre? Los demás estarán en salón ¿qué podría hacer esta chica contra nosotros?

La idea de Okita hacía sentido y Saito accedió. Okita, Chizuru, Saito y Heisuke se dirigieron al comedor donde ya los aguardaban Sanosuke y Shinpachi. No habían empezado a comer cuando Heisuke y Shinpachi iniciaron su casi ritualista pelea por los alimentos. Chizuru no podía evitar sonreírse al verlos discutir, casi como si fuesen dos hermanos pequeños.

Pero el espectáculo duró poco, cuando Inoue entró en el comedor. El hombre sostenía una carta en sus manos y por su expresión, las noticias no eran buenas.

—Hemos recibido una carta de Hijikata-kun, con malas noticias desde Osaka. – dijo Inoue.

—¿Qué ha sucedido? – preguntó Sanosuke adelantándose al resto del grupo.

—Sannan-san ha sido gravemente herido durante una pelea.

Todos se sorprendieron ante las noticias.

—Parece ser que fue una herida en su brazo izquierdo que no compromete su vida. No obstante tal vez no pueda usar una katana.

—Gracias al cielo por lo menos no ha muerto. – exclamó Chizuru.

—Me temo Chizuru-chan que no son buenas noticias – dijo Shinpachi.

—¿Cómo?

—La katana es un arma que difícilmente puede aprender a usarse con el otro brazo. Si el brazo de Sannan ha quedado tan dañado es probable que no pueda volver a usarla. – explicó Saito.

Después que Saito hablara se hizo el silencio en el comedor.

—¡No puede ser! - exclamó Chizuru.

—Debo informarle la situación a Kondo-san. Permiso -dijo Inoue retirándose del comedor.

—Si Sannan-san no puede volver a usar la katana, ¿qué será de él? – comentó Shinpachi.

—Tal vez su única opción sea usar esa medicina – dijo Okita.

—Estás loco Okita – dijo Sanosuke – sería impensable que uno de los comandantes se uniera al Shinsengumi.

—¿Qué Sannan-san no es parte del Shinsengumi? – preguntó Chizuru

Tarde se dieron cuenta los hombres que habían hablado de más frente a Chizuru.

—Okita no se refería al Shinsengumi que tú conoces Chizuru, sino al Shinsen…

—¡CALLA HEISUKE! – gritó Sanosuke propinándole un puñetazo a Heisuke haciendo que Chizuru gritara por el susto.

—¡Cálmate Sano, no asustes a Chizuru-chan! – exclamó Shinpachi – Y tu Chizuru-chan escúchame bien. Olvida lo que se ha dicho aquí si no quieres que tu situación se complique.

Chizuru se limitó a asintir silenciosamente, no obstante, seguía preguntándose en qué consistiría esa medicina que nadie deseaba que Sannan tomase.

* * *

Era mediados de febrero cuando los hombres que habían partido hacia Osaka, iniciaron el regreso a Kioto. Habían tenido que esperar a que los heridos sanasen lo suficiente como para soportar la marcha de vuelta al cuartel general. Habían logrado eliminar a uno de los patrocinadores de los rebeldes, pero el precio había sido perder a uno de los suyos y encima Sannan había sido herido.

La marcha había sido silenciosa hasta que, finalmente, uno de los soldados rompió el incómodo silencio.

—¿Vicecomandante?

—¿Dime Yutaro-san? - preguntó Hijikata.

—Hace mucho que dejamos Osaka. Algunos de nuestros hombres aún están recuperándose de sus heridas y sería conveniente que descansaran y comiesen algo. A medio kilómetro de aquí hay un lugar donde podríamos comprar alimentos.

—Tienes razón. Un descanso nos haría bien.

Caminaron por otro medio kilómetro hasta llegar al pequeño restaurante. Los hombres compraron alimento y se sentaron sobre unos maderos para recuperar fuerzas. Los soldados conversaban entre ellos mientras comían. Hijikata con un onigiri y una taza de té en sus manos, se había sentado en un lugar aparte alejado de los hombres. En silencio miraba el onigiri al cual apenas le había dado un mordisco.

—Si no te apresuras Hijikata-kun se va a enfriar tu té.

—Sannan-san.

Sannan se sentó junto a Hijikata. Al pelinegro se le hacía difícil ver a su amigo con el brazo en un cabestrillo. Hijikata no le había dicho a Sannan que muy probablemente no sería capaz de volver a pelear.

—¿Cómo te sientes Sannan-san?

—Aun siento dolor, pero creo que eso es bueno. Si no tuviese sensibilidad querría decir que mi brazo se habría visto comprometido. Ya en Kioto volveré a entrenar y estaré con las filas nuevamente.

—Por supuesto…

—Creo que hemos descansado lo suficiente. Ya debemos retomar la marcha. Voy a reunir a los hombres. Termina pronto Hijikata-kun.

Sannan se levantó del madero mientras Hijikata lo observaba. De repente Sannan se detuvo y sin voltear a verlo le dijo.

—No debes sentirte culpable de mi momento de distracción Hijikata-kun, yo debí ser más cuidadoso.

Hijikata abrió sus ojos ante las palabras de su amigo. Sannan se dirigió hacia donde estaban los demás. Hijikata terminó su almuerzo y continuó con el grupo la marcha.

"Sannan no me culpa- meditaba el pelinegro- ojalá pudiese yo hacer lo mismo".

* * *

Akesato ajustaba el obi blanco de su yukata amarilla frente al espejo de su cuarto. Antes de salir del cuarto revisó que su cabello estuviese correctamente sujeto en un moño. Hoy debía acudir donde la señora Sato a medirse los dos nuevos kimonos que habían mandado a confeccionar. Este tipo salidas eran del agrado de Akesato. Vestida de esa forma era como una chica más. Le hacía gracia como las personas no parecían reconocerla, pero viendo el reflejo que la observaba desde el espejo entendía bien el porqué. Con los lujosos kimonos, el complicado peinado, el maquillaje y los ornamentos se transformaba en un ser que emulaba el arte y el placer.

Akesato caminaba por los pasillos de la casa de cortesanas seguida de Aya.

—¿Su alteza real va a salir vestida así? Hasta tu pupila se ve más elegante que tú.

—No tengo tiempo para ti Yumiko.

—Por supuesto, una cortesana de tu rango no tiene tiempo para sus inferiores.

—Akesato-san no ese de ese tipo de personas Yumiko-san ella jamás…

—Aya-chan no perdamos más tiempo no deseo hacer esperar a la señora Sato.

—¡Oh Sato-san! Apúrate Aya-chan no se debe dejar esperando a tan importante modista. Sería un pecado que nuestra Akesato tuviese que repetir kimonos. Quien como tú que puede darse lujos de estrenar kimonos nuevos.

Akesato ni siquiera se molestó en responderle a Yumiko. Akesato abrió la puerta y salió con paso firme seguida de Aya quien cerró la puerta tras ella.

—¿Por qué disfrutas en atormentar a Akesato?

—Nunca lo entenderías Eiji.

—Ella no te ha hecho nada.

—Odio la suerte que ha tenido. Somos cortesanas, pero a ella le ha ido mucho mejor: hace mucho dinero, tiene un buen rango que le permite elegir a quien entretener. Yo en cambio tengo que soportar que cualquier hombre se acueste conmigo. Y no sólo eso. Sus clientes la colman de obsequios, y recibe las mejores atenciones. Ella puede soñar con un día retirarse de esta vida. En cambio, eso para mí no es más que un lejano sueño.

Eiji abrazó por la espalda a Yumiko. La mujer se estremeció al sentir los brazos de Eiji acariciando su cintura.

—Mika-sama no está y no regresará hasta más tarde. – dijo Eiji mientras su lengua jugaba con la oreja de Yumiko – Ven a mi cuarto y no tendrás por qué envidiar a Akesato ni a ninguna otra de las cortesanas de esta casa.

Yumiko se dio la vuelta para besar a Eiji mientras se dejaba guiar por él hacia su cuarto dispuesta a disfrutar de su compañía.

* * *

Aya miraba alegremente a Akesato con el lujoso kimono en color azul marino. Tenía un elaborado motivo de escamas en el borde que conforme subían revelaban el diseño de un dragón.

—Es un hermoso dragón.

—No es cualquier dragón: es Seiryū. – dijo la señora Sato mientras ajustaba el largo del kimono.

—¿Seiryū?

—Así es Aya-chan – Respondió Akesato – Seiryū es el espíritu guardián de Kioto sobre el este. Y también representa la primavera.

—Y por eso mismo debemos tener listo este kimono para que nuestra Akesato lo luzca en primavera. Todo Kioto va a hablar de ti querida. Lucirás a Seiryū en primavera y a Suzaku en el verano. – continuó la señora Sato refiriéndose al otro kimono con diseño de ave en tonos rojos y amarillos.

—Tus diseños son excepcionales Sato-sama. - dijo Akesato.

—Y tú sabes cómo lucirlos querida. Bien creo que ya he terminado con este. Bien empecemos con el otro entonces.

Finalmente terminaron las pruebas de los kimonos. Aya y Akesato se despidieron de la modista y tomaron su camino de regreso a casa. Un olor dulce llamó la atención a Aya quien se detuvo para descubrir la fuente de tan delicioso aroma. La respuesta la encontró en una tienda de dulces y té. La jovencita miraba los dulces con deseo de poder probarlo.

—Aya-chan ¿por qué te retrasaste?

—Lo siento Akesato-san. Pero el olor a los dulces era demasiado delicioso.

Akesato miraba con una sonrisa a Aya al tiempo que la tomaba por la mano y la hacía entrar al local.

—Pero Akesato-san no debemos. Ya nos hemos demorado con la modista y si se nos hace tarde Mika-sama nos va a regañar.

—Y qué más da que nos regañe, no va a poder quitarnos el gusto de haber comido dulces y tomar té.

—Pero…

—Aya-chan no debes ser tan miedosa además te quiero invitar.

—¡Gracias Akesato-san!

Ver a Aya disfrutar de los dulces y del té llenaba de alegría a Akesato. Le hacía ilusión poder darle la oportunidad a Aya de acumular buenos recuerdos.

Ya empezaba a ponerse el sol cuando ambas salieron del local. Estaban distraídas conversando que no se percataron de los tres hombres que las habían seguido al salir de donde Sato y que aguardaban a que salieran de la tienda de dulces. Dos de ellos acortaron camino por otra calle y ahora aguardaban a que pasaran por la entrada de un callejón mientras que su otro compañero las seguía de cerca.

Apenas pasaron por frente del callejón los dos sujetos tomaron por los brazos.

—No griten linduras- dijo uno de los hombres que había tenía arrinconada a Akesato contra la pared con su cuerpo. Con una mano cubría la boca mientras la amenazaba con un cuchillo en la garganta – sería una lástima cortar tan hermosa piel.

El otro sujeto tenía a Aya sujeta con su antebrazo por sobre el cuello de ésta, apretándola con fuerza impendiéndole gritar. El tercer hombre permanecía montando guardia a la entrada del callejón.

—¿Qué quieren?

—Danos tu bolso. Esa tienda de kimonos es cara por lo que seguramente tienes dinero contigo.

Akesato le dio su bolso al hombre.

—Ya tienen lo que querían ahora por favor déjenos ir.

—Sabes que lindura. Ahora se me antoja que seas buena conmigo.

Aya lloraba incapaz de pedir ayuda mientras observaba al sujeto meter su mano por debajo de la yukata de Akesato.

—¡Suélteme!

—Cállate y coopera.

De repente se escuchó un gemido proveniente del hombre que hacía guardia. Todos voltearon a ver al sujeto que caía herido al suelo.

—Sólo hay algo que odio más que a unos malditos ronins. Y son unos bastardos que quieren abusar de mujeres indefensas.

El otro hombre soltó a Aya y tomó su katana para atacar a quien acababa de hablar, pero éste fue más rápido y pronto ldejó al otro criminal cortado en el suelo.

—Debes ser muy tonto. Enfrentar a un capitán del Shinsengumi con ese nivel de kendo debe ser un chiste.

—Baja tu espada lobo o le cortaré el cuello a la mujer.

Pero antes que el hombre pudiese hacer algo, el espadachín ya le había clavado la espada matándole en el acto.

—¡Ey Shinpachi! ¿dónde te metiste?

—Acá estoy Heisuke. ¿Se encuentra bien señorita? ¿Le hicieron daño? – dijo Shinpachi ayudando a Akesato a levantarse.

—Estoy bien no me hirieron.

—¿Y tú estás bien? – preguntó Heisuke a Aya quien estaba en el suelo con lágrimas en sus ojos. Heisuke se inclinó para tenderle la mano y Aya se abrazó a él llorando con fuerza.

—Estaba tan asustada.

—Vamos Heisuke sé un caballero y consuela a la dama.

—¡Shinpachi!

Los demás hombres del grupo aparecieron y arrestaron a los otros dos hombres que estaban heridos y se ocuparon del muerto.

—Gracias por todo. - dijo Akesato -Les debemos nuestras vidas.

—No tiene por qué darnos las gracias. Nuestro deber es mantener el order en Kioto y proteger sus ciudadanos.

—¡Akesato-san es él! El hombre guapo de la otra vez. El que peleó con Eiji. – dijo Aya

—¿Shinpatsan un hombre guapo? Creo que te golpeaste la cabeza niña – respondió Heisuke en tono burlón.

—¡Heisuke no digas tonterías! Espera un momento ¿Has dicho Akesato-san? Oh usted es la tenjin de aquella vez. Vestida así no la había reconocido.

—Así es yo soy Akesato y está es Aya-chan mi ayudante. Podría por favor decirme su nombre.

—Soy el capitán del grupo número dos del Shinsengumi: Nagakura Shinpachi.

—Nagakura Shinpachi le agradezco su ayuda. Estoy en deuda con usted por Aya y por mí- Por eso si alguna vez necesita mi ayuda no dude en pedírmelo.

—Akesato-san debemos regresar.

—Está bien Aya-chan. Nagakura-san muchas gracias y hasta pronto.

Heisuke y Shinpachi miraban a las mujeres alejarse.

—¿De dónde la conoces Shinpatsan?

—Es una larga historia Heisuke. Sólo puedo decirte que hoy volaron los cerdos.

—¿Dé qué estás hablando Shinpachi?

Shinpachi siguió discutiendo con Heisuke. Por su parte Akesato no podía imaginar que este encuentro con Shinpachi iba a cambiar su vida y la de Sannan para siempre.

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora**

¡Hola! Cómo han estado. Bueno aquí trayéndoles un nuevo capítulo en esta historia. Bueno ya vieron como Akesato se ve involucrada con el Shinsengumi y nada menos que gracias a Shinpachi. Ya para el próximo capítulo se dará el encuentro entre Akesato y Sannan. He estado pensando cómo hacerlo pero bueno les tocará esperar pacientemente por el próximo capitulo (jejeje)

Y ahora lo que disfruto tanto como escribir: los review!

 **LxLawliet** : Muchas gracias por el review. Espero que te haya gustado este nuevo capítulo me gustará saber qué opinas.

Trataré que los próximos capítulos sean más largos y por lo menos trataré de postear uno por mes (pero es que a veces es tan dificil)

Bueno hasta la próximo y como siempre se agradecen todos sus like, cometarios y follows. Hasta la próxima.


End file.
